love in a rainy town
by morganator9939
Summary: Bella is moving back to forks to live with her dad Charlie. What she doesn't know is a bronzed hair troubled boy is living with uld she fall in love? give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella is moving back to forks to live with dad Charlie. What she doesn't know is a bronzed hair troubled boy is living with Charlie.

Ch.1  
BPOV  
I heard my flight number being called to board this was it. I gave my mom and Phil a hug good-bye promising I would visit soon. I can't wait to get to forks. Don't get me wrong I love my mom and I even love Phil like a father, but I'm ready to go back to my birthplace and spend time with my dad. I boarded onto the plane found my seat and put my ear buds for my ipod on.

A friendly stewardess telling me the flight will be landing in five minutes shook me awake. I straightened up put my ipod away getting ready for landing. When I got off the plane I went to baggage looking for Charlie. I saw a similar head of chocolate brown hair that looks much like my own in the crowd. Charlie turned around and saw me, he started to walk over with a huge grin on his face.

"Bells I missed you" Charlie said embracing me into a hug.

"I missed you too dad"

"You sure have grown," he said with a sad glint in his eyes.

We made small chat while we waited for my bag. We headed out to the cruiser and he put my stuff in the truck. I sat down in the front seat of the cruiser waiting for Charlie to make his way to the drivers seat.

"So bells I have some news for you" he said pulling out of the parking lot.

"What?" I asked a little curious

"Well since the last time you visited we have a new addition to the house" he said.

"Oh like a dog or something" I asked.

"No like a person" he said waiting for my reaction.

"Oh my gosh dad I'm so happy for you I knew you would find someone after mom" I said excited for him he was always so lonely.

"Umm bells I didn't find someone," he said awkwardly.

"Oh well who is the new addition then" I asked

" Well after u moved away a couple moved down here from Chicago with there son and its not my place to say but his mother and father died and he had no where to go so I took the boy in about a year ago" my dad said with a sad look on his face.

"But I have to warn you bells he is not the most open person he is a little bitter but its understandable with what's happened in his past. He does things im not proud of sometimes but he will come around I know it"

Charlie seemed like he had a lot of hope in the boy. I was curious to know about is past but I wasn't going to push him I will find out when the time is right. I still wanted to know a little bit more information about the boy like what his name was for one.

"Oh I understand dad but do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Shoot"

"what's his name?"

"Edward"

The rest of the ride went on like that I found out he was 17 like me so we would be in the same grade. Another thing I found out is I have to share a room with him I'm not sure how I feel about that yet. I was a little nervous to meet him but I will get over it. We pulled up in the drive way and Charlie helped me get my luggage out and walk it in the house.

My dad said Edward wasn't there because his car was gone. I headed up to my room and realized it looked completely was to twin beds in my room now one had a black and red theme and the other had a black and blue theme I'm guessing the black and blue was mine because the black and red one was messed up like someone slept in it. On Edwards side of the room was a black desk with an apple laptop computer on it. All over his side of the room was posters of bands like cobra starship, all time low, boys like girls, metallic, and others like that. I was surprised to find out we have the same taste in music. My side had a blue desk with a brand new black laptop. I walked over to the closet to see if there was any room for me to hang my clothes up one side of the closet was empty so I guess I could hang my clothes up in there and put the rest of my cloths in the dresser by my bed.

After unpacking Edward still wasn't here so I decided to go down stairs and cook some dinner for Charlie. I walked into the kitchen and looked through the fridge and cabinets all there was only beer soda and frozen I found supplies to make spaghetti in the cabinet.

"Hey dad I'm making spaghetti for dinner tonight tomorrow I think I'm going to go food shopping because you have nothing to eat how do you survive?" I asked my dad

"Bells its good to have you back. I will leave you some money before I go to work so you can go shopping tomorrow"

"Well if you're at work how am I going to get to the store?" I asked

"Go take a look in the garage kiddo"

I hope he didn't do what I thought he did. I went out to the garage and sure enough there was a brand new midnight blue mustang with a bow on it. I ran back into the house and into the living room where my dad was watching the game and jumped on his lap.

"Oh my gosh dad thank you so much you didn't have to get me anything I would of been fine without one" I said loudly

"Bella don't worry about it you are a good kid and who wants to drive around in there dads car"

"Thank you thank you I love you" I squealed hugging Charlie.

"No problem bells" he said kissing me on the cheek.

I got up and went into the kitchen to start on dinner. After I made dinner I called Charlie to come eat. I asked him when Edward gets home and he said he doesn't know. We ate in a peaceful silence. When we were down Charlie went back to watch the game and I put the left overs in the fridge and headed up to my room. I put up some of my posters like 3oh! 3,David cook, Taylor swift, cute is what we aim for, every avenue, forever the sickest kids, and a bunch more. I was tired so I went into the bathroom took a shower and changed into some shorts and a big t-shirt and went down stairs to tell Charlie good night. I curled up into my bed and went straight to sleep.

A/N: So I have another story that I really really need to update on I'm working on it i swear! Review this story and tell me what you think I already have the next chapter typed.I realy need a Beta so let me know if you want to help please review!!!!!!!


	2. first day

Ch.2  
EPOV

About a week ago Charlie told me his daughter would be moving in so I prepared the room for her. I wasn't really happy about this but I didn't really have a choice. I have seen pictures of her around the house she looked nice but I'm sure she was like all the other girls out there. Today was the day she was moving in so I went to spend the day in port angles I didn't really feel like meeting her today she was probably one of those girls in love with pink, shopping, and gossip. I parked my Volvo in the parking lot of the CD shop. I didn't feel like dealing with people so I just sat in my car for a little bit listening to music and thinking. I took off my jacket and looked at my arm. There was a scar along my forearm I ran my finger down it.

(Flash back)  
My father had a broken beer bottle in his hand coming towards me I heard my mother screaming for him to stop but he just turned around and pushed her to the ground and he started towards me again.

"Why are you crying man up you worthless piece of shit" he yelled at me

"Sssorry ssir" I said with a shaky voice.

"You will be" he said in a harsh voice.

He grabbed my arm and used the bottle to cut the inside of my arm from the elbow to the beginning of my hand. I knew better then to scream aloud but tears started to run down my face again till I blacked out.

(Back to the present)

Today is my mom's birthday I didn't tell Charlie because I didn't want him to worry about me he already does so much for me. Today is hard for me to cope with I miss my mother Elizabeth its all that bastards fault she is dead. I told myself I was going to stop thinking about this it bring up to many bad memories. I went to my mother's grave this morning and brought her roses her favorite flower. I reclined my seat and laid my head back trying to clear my thoughts.

I woke up and looked at the clock it was around midnight! I better get home its going to take about an hour to get home and I don't want to worry charlie.I speed my way home and was there around one am. I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat because I haven't ate all day when I opened the fridge I was expecting left over pizza but I was surprised to see home cooked spaghetti on the shelf. I scooped some out into a bowl and warmed it up in the microwave. When it was done I set it on the table and garbed a coke from the fridge I sat down and started to eat. This tasted amazing it reminded me of my moms for once I had a memory that didn't cause me pain Bella must have made this because there is no way Charlie could cook something like this. Well I guess even if she is some dumb bimbo she can cook.

I went into my room well mine and Bella's room. On my side of the room the lamp by my bed was on I assume Bella turned it on so I could see when I got home. I went straight to my closet not even looking on Bella's side of the room. When I opened the closet the one side that use to be empty now held girls cloths but they didn't look to girls mostly simple shirt from what I could see. I took off my shoes and threw them in the closet when I was done I went to the dresser on my side of the room and grabbed flannel pj pants and a plain white shirt it kind of sucked that I couldn't just wear my boxers to bed like I usually do but now that Bella is here I don't think that would be appropriate.

I turned around to walk to the bathroom but I stopped dead in my tracks. The girl sleeping on the bed was beautiful she had long brown hair that laid on her pillow in waves and her lips looked plump and pink even a little pouty. This must be Bella her pictures didn't do her justice and she looked at least a year older then any of the pictures showed around the house I'm guessing the most recent photo in the house was her last school photo. I tore my eyes away from her and headed to the bathroom to change like I originally planned to do before getting distracted. I quickly did my nightly routine and headed back to the room. I laid down and turned off the light I didn't think it was possible but Bella looked even more beautiful in the moonlight that was shinning through the window in between are beds. I laid on my back facing the ceiling with my hands behind my head. There was no way I was going to fall asleep anytime soon because I slept for a few hours in the car so I just rested I liked the peace of the night. I thought about Bella I don't know why I'm thinking about her I don't even know her. Something inside of me hoped she wouldn't be like all the other girls who only care about stupid things and this kind of scared me I have only been close to two people in my life and that is my mother and Charlie, sometimes when you care about people you only get hurt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - next day- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BPOV

I woke up from hearing Charlie shower, I looked over at the clock and it read 6:00 A.M. I guess I might as well get up and get ready for my first day of school. I started to head towards the closet and I stepped dead in my tracks. Spread out across the bed next to mine was a God! The covers were kicked off him and he was wearing a white shirt that rose up a little bit and a pair of flannel pj bottoms. His arms were behind his head that was topped with bronze hair all over the place. On his arm I could see part of a star that was sticking out of his shirt (picture his hands behind his head and kind of where his bicep is there is a tattoo).I realized if he woke up he would probably think I was some weird stalker so I headed towards the closet like I originally planned. I tried to pick out an outfit without thinking about the God laying a few feet away from me. I decided that today I would wear something cozy I picked out a cobra starship T and dark wash skinny jeans. I headed to the bathroom without looking towards the beds. I took a shower washing my hair with strawberry shampoo and using my freesia body wash. I got out and pulled on my clothes hurried up and dried my hair and let it fall down my back in soft waves. I went into the room to grab my backpack and some black chucks. I heard someone's alarm go off and figured it was Edwards so I bolted down stairs grabbed an apple and hopped in my car and drove to school. For some reason meeting him kind of scared me. I parked my car and headed to the office so I could get my schedule. When I walked in the office there were plants everywhere and it smelled like vanilla. I walked up to a desk that had a name plate that said and had an older looking lady with red hair behind the desk.

"Hello my name is Bella Swan I am new here." I said a little shyly

"Oh yes the chiefs girl we have been expecting you." Well I guess Charlie talked all about me great.

"Umm yeah" I said blushing.

"Okay honey well here is your schedule and a map of the school in case you get lost." She said

"Okay thank you" after collecting my papers I left the office and went to sit on a bench near my first class.

When I was pulling a book out of my backpack a boy came and sat down right next to me.

"Umm can I help you?"

"Hello fine lady I'm Mike" he held his hand out to shake

"I'm Bella nice to meet you" I said with a fake smile and took his hand

"How about you me Friday" he said writing his number down and handing it to me. Before I had a chance to answer he left and walked off towards the lockers.

"Okay that was weird" I said to myself

I read my book until the bell rang and walked into my math class. There was a seat in the back that the teacher said I could sit in. I pulled out everything I would need and relaxed in my seat. I pulled out my book to read again since I didn't get that far with that creep interrupting me. Just when I started to get into the book somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello I'm Alice your really pretty do you like to shop? I like to shop! Maybe we can go shopping!? Your Bella right? Well we are going to be great friends you can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you want? So how do you like school?" Oh my this girl was super hyper she said all that in one breath! But I kind of liked her spunk.

"Well that's a lot of questions yes I'm Bella. Some weird kid asked me on a date and gave me is number so school didn't start off so good. I don't mind shopping but I don't go out of my way to shop or anything like that. For some reason I think we will be great friends too." I surprised myself by answering all of those questions but I took more than one breath.

"We will work on that shopping part. I bet that creep was mike he hits on all the pretty girls. You never answered my question do you want to sit with my friends and I?"

"Yeah I would like to sit with you guys I don't really know anyone else but Mike and I really don't want to sit with him."

"Okay sure thing here is my number you can text me when you get out of class" she said handing me her number.

After she handed me the paper the teacher started to talk so we stopped talking and listened. When he was done explaining some math problems the bell rang to go to second period. The rest of the day I met a few people Angela, rose, and jasper. I found out Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and rose was one of her best friends I got along really well with both of them. I could see rose becoming a best friend and Jasper as a big brother. When I got out for lunch I texted Alice and she told me she will meet me at the cafeteria. I meet up with Alice and we made our way to a table with Rose, Jasper, and one other guy that I haven't meet but he was huge!

"Hey guys this is my new best friend Bella"

"Bella this is Jasper my boy friend, Rose my best friend, and Emmet Roses boy friend" Alice said pointing to each of them.

"Well I met Rose and jasper today" I said

I took a seat in between Rose and Alice facing the rest of the cafeteria. I was looking over the cafeteria checking out the new faces when I laid my eyes on a table with only one person sitting down. Edward was staring at me and when he caught me looking he looked away and I swear I saw him blush.

"Hey guys why is Edward sitting by himself?" I asked

"Oh well he hasn't really talked to anyone after his parents died" Alice said with a sad look

"He use to be are friend we were all best friends since he moved here but he hasn't spoken to use for a while" Emmet said.

"Oh that must be hard" I said feeling bad for them

"Have you talked to him doesn't he live with you?" Jasper asked

"No I haven't even met him yet" I said

"Well he probably won't talk to you" Rose said

"She doesn't mean it like that it's just that he doesn't talk to anyone" Emmet said putting his arm around Roses shoulder.

"Well I hope he talks to me we are sharing a room and living in the same house he is bound to talk to me at one point right?" I asked

"Maybe" Alice said

The bell rang and I made my way to Biology class. The teacher told me where to sit and gave me a text book. The class started and we took notes from the board. About ten minutes after the bell rang for class Edward walked in and came towards me. He took a seat right next to me I guess he is my lab partner. I took a look at him and we had on the exact same outfit but his jeans wear a little baggy and he had on white chucks. The rest of the class I would catch him looking at me but he never said anything. I went to my last class of the day and when the bell rang I got up and headed to my car. When I was pulling out a car behind me started to pull out and I noticed it was Edward. He let me go first and I started to head home with him behind me but a few blocks from the house he made a turn. The rest of the night he didn't come home and I found that kind of weird. After I made dinner for Charlie I went to bed thinking about Edward.

A/N: Okay no one reviewed so review people I have to know if anyone out there like this story. Stop being silly and review :p


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:_ I thought about Bella I don't know why I'm thinking about her I don't even know her. Something inside of me hoped she wouldn't be like all the other girls who only care about stupid things and this kind of scared me I have only been close to two people in my life and that is my mother and Charlie, sometimes when you care about people you only get hurt._

**BPOV**

I hate feeling like this

I'm so tired of trying to fight this

I'm asleep and all I dream of

Is waking to you

Tell me that you will listen

Your touch is what I'm missing

And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you

Ughh this song only means one thing…time to wake my ass up and start my day. I cracked my open to take a peek at Edward but he wasn't there I guess he already left. I got out of bed and walked to the closet I picked out a blue and black plaid button up with a black v-neck under it and some dark wash skinny jeans. I went to the bathroom and put a clip on the side of my head holding a bit of hair back and did all the normal things people do when getting ready. I started heading down stairs and on the last step I tripped 'I prepared myself to hit the ground but it never came. I felt arms wrap around my waist and set me straight. I looked up to be meeting by mesmerizing green eyes.

"Umm sorry" I said while blushing, real smooth Bella

"It's not your fault you almost tripped. I'm Edward by the way" he said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Uh…I'm Bella" I said as I grabbed his hand to shake

My hand felt protected in his large hand, I kind of like this feeling. We stood like that for what felt like minutes but in reality was only a few seconds.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella, Charle talks about you all the time I know he is happy you are here." He said with an odd look.

"Well I wish I could say he has said a lot about you but, I don't really know anything about you except what bands you like and your style."

"Maybe some time we can…" Edward got cut off by Charlie walking downstairs.

"Hey kiddos what you guys up to?" Charlie said

"I was just leaving" Edward said storming out of the house.

"Well then, I gotta get going Bells love ya have a good day baby girl" Charlie said walking out the door.

That was weird I wonder what he was going to say. Why did he just storm out like that did I do something? Ughhh I have been living under the same roof and in the same room with him for two days and all he has said to me is about five things. I guess I will grab a pop tart and head to school.

A/N: So I wrote this awhile ago and I'm not going to finish it. I really don't have time; I would love to keep writing. If you want to adopt my story just send me a message! Thanks:]


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

When I got to school I noticed Edwards's car was already parked in the parking lot. I pulled into a space across from his car, that was next to Alice' was sitting on the hood of her car with little Alice placed on his lap. Rose was chasing Emmett around the parking lot screaming something about her hair and a glue stick. It's really hard not to laugh when I am around them especially Emmett, he seems to always be getting in some kind of trouble…mostly with Rose. I stepped out of my car and grabbed my book bag from the passenger seat. As soon as Alice saw me she jumped off of Jaspers lap and tackled me, wrapping her little arms around my neck and screaming in my ear that she missed me.

"Alice you crack me up, you do know that I just saw you yesterday right?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"Of course I know I just saw you silly Bella! But I have so much to tell you…like there is going to be a sale at one of my favorite stores and we need to go, I'm sure you would love it because I love it and you love me." She said in a matter of thirty seconds.

"Wow there Alice, breathe." I said while laughing

"I'm just so excited!" She said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

She was kind of scaring me with the amount of excitement that seems to be exploding from her. Jasper hopped off the car and wrapped his arms around Alice's petit little frame. She seemed to relax instently, by his touch. He whispered something to her that made her giggle and say she was sorry for ambushing me. She really is just the cutest little thing; I love how she gets so excited over the littlest things.

"Hey why is Rose trying to kill Emmett with her heels" I asked while looking at Rose hopping on Emmett's back.

"Oh right, they were getting hot and heavy in his backseat and she laid down on a glue stick and it got caught in her hair, so she is to say the least pissed off that he had a glue stick without a cap chillin in his car." Alice said in a bored voice.

"I'm guessing this happens a lot?" I asked

"Yup" She said popping her gum.

"They are our entertainment; it's always something with those two. From the outside it would look like they hate each other and are always arguing, but that's just them. They love each other dearly." Jasper said looking at the scene with a smile on his face.

"Interesting" I said while clicking my tounge, something I usually do when thinking or if I'm bored.

The bell rung and I said bye to Jasper and Alice after agreeing to sit with them at lunch again. I yelled a good bye to Rose and Emmett but I don't think they heard me considering they were in a lip lock. I started walking to my first period class. On my way there I saw Edward walking a little bit ahead of me, so I picked up my speed to catch up with him.

"Hey Edward" I said while panting a little (jezz I really need to work out)

He pretended I wasn't even there; he didn't even look over at me. He picked up his pace and turned into a class room on the left.

"Alright then I guess we will talk later" I said to myself.

What's his problem with me? He was acting nice this morning then all the sudden he seems to have a problem with me. I was just trying to say hi! He could have at least nodded or mumbled a short hello, anything would have been better than just ignoring me. That is so rude ugghhg!

I went through half of the day without anything tragic happening like tripping and falling on my face or getting harassed by Mike so I consider myself to be having a lucky day, except the whole Edward fiasco. I walked over to the lunch room and grabbed a water and corn dog and headed to my table with Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. I took a seat between Alice and Emmett. Now that I think about this maybe I shouldn't have sat down between the two craziest people I know oh well it would be rude to move, then I would have to explain myself.

"Hey belly boop bop" Emmett said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey yourself Emmy Emms" I said back

The look on his face was priceless, like he has never had someone call him a ridiculous name back.

"Don't call me that! I am a man and that name isn't a manly name." He said with his eyes opened wide like he was offended.

"Well you should have thought about that before you called me Belly boop bop, right Emmy?" I said glaring at him while trying to hide my smile.

"Fine be that way" Emmett said while pouting which in my opinion isn't very manly but I won't share that with him.

"Nice" Rose said while high fiving me.

"Bella you are defiantly one of us" Alice said while Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Thanks I guess" I said while smiling.

I really like them even though I have only known them for a few days. They seem like a really happy group of friends and I'm happy to be a part of it. I just feel like something is missing and I occasionally see them laughing at something then looking at an empty spot, like they are waiting to be joined with another laugh. I finally decided to take a look at Edwards's table even though I have been trying to resist. He was staring well more like glaring at me from his side of the room. I really don't know what his problem is! I just stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to Alice, who was now going on about something Seventeen Magazine suggested.

EPOV

I walked to the lunch room and grabbed a soda and a corndog. While walking to my table I noticed Bella sitting with all my old friends. I sat down and thought about this morning when Bella said hi to me. I feel like such a prick but I can't get close to her, I can't get close to anymore people. That's why I stopped hanging out with Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice. I don't want to get hurt again, I feel like my heart can't handle anymore pain. I miss them so much. Emmett and Jasper were defiantly my best friends. We all had a lot in common. I loved Emmett for his sporadic plans and actions and how he could always change my bad mood. I loved Jasper for his ability to communicate and how I could just be myself around him. I loved Alice like a little sister; I was always there to protect her. I even loved rose, sometimes we had our arguments but in the end she had my back and I had hers. I felt a stab in my heart when I looked over at Bella laughing with all my old friends. I so badly want to be sitting with Bella and laughing with my bestfriends.I envy her for having an unscarred heart and parents that love her. I didn't notice until I saw Bella staring at me that I was glaring at her. I was going to turn away but before I did I saw Bella stick her tongue out and turn around to face a chatting Alice. I couldn't help but laugh at her silly action. I really hope I don't fall for Bella. It will only lead to heart ache that I can't handle.

A/N: Surprise I decided to write this story again! It's summer so I have some extra time and I'm really in love with this story. Review:] even if it's to talk about how amazing Eclipse was/is! Jasper actually had more than 5 lines, he is such a stud!


End file.
